Colt's Romance
by hgreat92
Summary: Colt was about to start high school with his best friend Amanda and they both really like each other, but the problem is that the both of them are scared to tell each other how they feel about each other would Rocky help Colt tell Amanda how he feels about her? Or Would one of them tell how they feel to them? (I'm sorry the Summary is not good at all.)


**Hello everyone it's been a while since I wrote a fan fiction story anyways I decided to write my first fan fiction story of 3 Ninjas I watched three of the four movies the other day and I decided to write my own one. Anyways I decided to make a Colt and Amanda stories if you remember who Amanda is I'm surely you figure out by now. I hope you guys enjoy the story and I'm sorry if it's not that great I haven't wrote a story in a long time I finally got inspired writing one again thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it.**

**- ~*Skaterchick*~**

* * *

Chapter 1

It all started the last day of Summer spending time with their Japanese-American grandpa, who loves teaching his three grandsons of martial arts making those three to become ninjas. Mori Tanaka smiled at his three grandsons he gave them ninja nicknames that he calls by them Samuel Jr being Rocky, Jeffrey being Colt, and Michael being Tum-Tum. Mori decided to let the boys stay the night with him for one last time before they had to go home tomorrow and he watched the three boys start training their martial arts move.

Rocky started running to kick some of the flower pots along with Colt trying to help him out and Tum-Tum punching something smaller than him while he was eating a lollipop in his mouth fighting. Colt started climbing on trees when he learned how to swing and Rocky did the same thing like Colt did. The training went on for a while until they finally got done when the three of them went inside with grandpa and grandpa decided to cook the last meal for the boys one last time before they had to go home spend the rest of the summer with their parents. As grandpa went cooking some food Rocky decided to meditate while Colt went up the stairs towards the room where him and his brother slept at laying down on the bed he didn't really want to leave to go home, but he didn't have no choice either, because he was having so much fun being in this house with his grandpa and he didn't want to go back to school either which meant he has to deal with high school he also couldn't wait to see his best friend Amanda again he wondered how her summer was going and he bet she had fun as much as he did though.

When Tum-Tum came up the stairs to get Colt that dinner was ready he walked down the stairs and the four of them sitting down on the table together as a family. They all begin to eat Colt stayed silent most of the time while Tum-Tum was enjoying his food and Rocky sat in silence as well grandpa looked at the three of his grandsons.

_"After you boys finished eating dinner Tum-Tum, you get to put the left overs away, Colt, you get to water my plants, and Rocky I want you to do the dishes." _Their grandpa said.

The three boys nodded their head as they all finished eating dinner Tum-Tum went to put the left overs in the fridge as Rocky walked into the kitchen and he stared doing the dishes. Colt went outside to water his plants at least he didn't get stuck doing the dishes or putting left overs away. Colt grabbed the water hose when he begin to hose down the plants and he couldn't help to stop thinking about his friend Amanda again which it was driving him nuts though he was afraid of admitting to her that he likes her. Colt wanted to tell Rocky since his brother was more of a ladies man he knew he dated a few girls and he currently dating a girl name Jennifer, which him and Tum-Tum love to make fun of him, but he also knew that Rocky and Tum-Tum are going to make fun of him for liking Amanda.  
Colt got done watering the plants as he headed upstairs seeing it was just Rocky upstairs and he was glad Tum-Tum wasn't up in the room yet he needed to talk to his brother he sat down on the bed while Rocky was reading a book and Colt decided to poke him on the shoulder which caused Rocky to jump up to see that it was just Colt and he saw that his brother was very mad.

_"Can you see that I'm reading?" Rocky asked._

_"Cry me a river I need to talk to you." Colt said._

_"Alright what is it?" Rock asked_

_"It's about a girl." Colt said._

"Okay what girl?" Rocky asked.

"Amanda." Colt said.

"What about Amanda?" Rocky asked.

"I really like her a lot and I want some advice on how I should ask her out." Colt said.

"Colt, the only way you are going to ask a girl out is just to be yourself not your sarcastic short temper self just the friendly normal self and tell her how you feel about her." Rocky said.

"I know the point about being myself and all, but how can I ask her?" Colt asked.

_"That's the only other way is to be yourself and don't be afraid of asking her out either." Rocky said._

  
Rocky went back to reading his book as Colt shook his head and he decided to lay down on the bed. He decided to go to sleep a little early tonight since all three of them have to be up in the morning so their grandpa could take the three of them home and Colt ended up dreaming about Amanda he asked her out which she said yes he was really happy to have her as his girlfriend.

* * *

The Next Day

The next day the boys woke up and they started packing their stuff Rocky went downstairs first as Colt followed and Tum-Tum being last the three of them got into grandpa's car. Their grandpa started driving them home the boys couldn't wait to see their mom and dad of course Rocky couldn't wait to see his girlfriend Jennifer either. Colt knew that they were almost home and he saw both of their parents coming out of the house waving like crazy as the three boys got out of the car to hug their mother. The boys watched their mother hugging their grandpa and the boys ended up feeling their father hugging them as well. Rocky went inside to call his girlfriend along Tum-Tum carrying his stuff Colt looked over to see Amanda was outside flying her plane he remembered when she first moved to the neighborhood her plane ended up crashing their bedroom window he couldn't help to laugh at that memory when he started walking over towards Amanda and he saw her waving as she ran over towards him.

"_Hey Colt, did you have fun over at your grandpas this summer?" _Amanda asked.

_"Yeah I did have fun over at my grandpa's this summer did you have a good summer?" _Colt asked.

_"Yeah I did I spent my summer mostly over at my aunt and uncles for the summer I just got back here about a week ago I can't wait to start school next week though it'll be fun." _Amanda said.__

"That's good and I can't wait for school to start either as well, but I have to go now I have to unpack my stuff at my house so I guess I'll see you when I get done unpacking my stuff." Colt said_._

"Yeah for sure I'll see you here after bit bye!" Amanda shouted.

Colt watched Amanda walk back over towards her house he wanted to see her go inside very safely and he turned around to start walking back inside his home carrying his stuff inside the house and he walked upstairs towards his room to see that his brothers were unpacking his stuff when he begin to unpack his stuff Rocky look over at Colt wondering if he had asked Amanda out yet or not he decided to ask him now even though he totally forgot that Tum-Tum was in the same room with them.

_"So Colt, have you asked her out yet?" Rocky asked.  
_  
_"No not yet, but I'll be hanging out with her after I'm done unpacking." Colt said._

Rocky and Colt forgot that Tum-Tum was in the room while the two of them where talking about Amanda which made Tum-Tum started to get into the conversation around him looking over at his two older brother trying to figure out what Rocky and Colt were talking about who Colt hasn't asked out yet Tum-Tum bet it was the girl across the street from them that Amanda girl who Colt started hanging out with her after she moved in the neighborhood he first remembered that her airplane had crush their bedroom window while Rocky was sleeping in the room and they invited her over to their house every since then.

_"Hey, who hasn't Colt asked out yet?" _Tum-Tum asked.

_"Amanda."_ Rocky said.__

  
When Rocky blurred out what he said to Tum-Tum Colt realized that the two of them forgot that Tum-Tum was still in the room and Colt knew what this meant he was going to get picked on like he and Tum-Tum did to Rocky whenever they have different girlfriends he decided to start singing Colt about him and Amanda are in love hoping that Rocky would join along with him whenever he started singing about his brother and Amanda.

_"Colt and Amanda are in love." _Tum-Tum started singing_  
_  
"_Colt and Amanda are in love_." Tum-Tum and Rocky started singing

_"Colt and Amanda are in love." _Tum-Tum and Rocky singing once again.

Colt got really irritated by them singing when he grabbed a magazine off his dresser and he started throwing it at his brothers when the both of dogged the moved as Colt went to put his stuff up in angry while the his brothers were singing. Rocky knew this was going to be a payback for what he did to him whenever Colt and Tum-Tum were singing about him and his different girlfriends he had.  
When Colt got finished unpacking his stuff he ran downstairs looking over at his mother who was sitting in the living room watching television as he walked up to her when his mother looked up at him she turned off the television and she gave him a soft smile on her face.

_"Hey Colt, what's up?" _His mother asked.__

"Hey mom, can I go over to Amanda's house?" Colt asked.

_"Yeah you can over to her house for a while I'm surely you missed her while being away at your grandpa's house and she was lonely last week, but she did came over to our house everyday. If you want too invite her over for dinner." _His mother said._  
"Thanks mom I will." _Colt said._  
_  
Colt started walking out the door and he crossed the street heading towards Amanda's house he felt really nervous going over to her house he couldn't wait to hang out with her. Colt walked up to her door and he started knocking on the door when Amanda's mother answered the door she gave him a smile knowing that Colt was here for Amanda and he watched her walk away from the door to get Amanda. Colt waited patiently until he saw Amanda wearing something different for clothes and he gave her a soft smile.

_"Hey Amanda, I came over to hang out so what do you want to do?" _Colt asked._  
_  
_"How about we go skateboarding?" _Amanda asked.

_"Alright we can do that." _Colt said.

Amanda and Colt grabbed their skateboard when the two of them decided to go skateboarding around the neighborhood the two of them were having a blast and they decided to skateboard for a while down the neighborhood until they came back towards their home. The two of them were sitting down on the grass in front of her home looking at each other Colt couldn't help to feel really nervous around her and he wanted to tell her how he feels about her, but he's afraid of telling her he was scared that his bad temper would make her run away from him.

_"Hey Amanda, do you want to come over at my house for dinner?" _Colt asked.__

"I have to ask my parents first I'll be right back." Amanda said.

Amanda went inside to ask her parents while Colt started thinking about Amanda again he sighed to himself when he looked up at the sky and he decided to sky gaze for a while looking at the clouds he couldn't help to smile until he saw Amanda's face blocking the sky and he got up off the ground looking over at her he couldn't help to look over at her soft skin and her pretty blue eyes that was wearing her glasses he gave her a smile.

_"My parents said yes and I have to be home straight after dinner though." _Amanda said.__

"Alright let's go." Colt said.

Amanda and Colt went over towards his house as he opened the door for her to come inside first he saw that Rocky was down stairs watching television Colt decided to lead Amanda towards the dinning room where the two of them sitting down on the chair and he noticed that his mother was cooking he looked over at Amanda with a smile he could see that Amanda was blushing really red when she looked down at the table then she looked back up at him Colt got really distracted looking into her blue eyes.

_"So Colt, what would you think of school starting next week?" Amanda asked._

_"I bet it'll be fun going back to school and see all of my friends of course you are my friend too." _Colt said.

'I wish she was more than my friend though I really have a huge crush on her and I can't stop thinking of her, but I'm afraid she would be scared away by my bad temper and my sarcastic remarks I'll try not to do that whenever I'm around her that often.' He thought to himself.

_"Yeah I hope I get to see some of my friends too and of course you are my best friend too." _Amanda said.

_"I hope you don't get into any fights this year, Colt and I mean it too or I will ground you for a week or two weeks for your behavior so I'm making Rocky watch you like a hawk do you hear me?" _His mother asked.

_"Yes mom." He said, very sarcastically._

Jessica's the boys mother just rolled her eyes when she started cooking dinner again while Rocky and Tum-Tum decided to sit down on the table with Amanda and Colt the boys planned on singing Colt and Amanda are in love which they wanted to see Colt really mad at them to embarrassed him in front of Amanda, but the boys decided not to sing it to them looking over at Amanda, who was giving the boys her shy smile.

"I_ can't believe school would be starting next week and hopefully I'll have some classes with the both of you." _Amanda said, referring Rocky and Colt.

_"Yeah me too and hopefully keep Colt out of trouble as well. I promise mom that I'm going to watch you like a hawk making sure that you won't get into any fight this year whether you like it or not." _Rocky said.

_"I can take care of myself, Rocky."_ Colt said, annoyed.

_"I can't wait for school to start as well." _Tum-Tum said.

* * *

Dinner

Jessica gave the four of the children smile as she put the dinner down on the table and she wondered if the boys father would be here or not, but she decided to start dinner without him. Rocky got up to help his mother set the food on the table while Amanda shyly looked down at the table knowing that she was going to have dinner with her crush for the first time and Amanda wanted to tell Colt how she feels about him, but she was afraid he was going to tell her no that he doesn't want to date her just to be her friend. Amanda looked up to see that dinner was being served and she got a plate of food what she wanted while the boys did the same of course Tum-Tum ended up digging in as soon as he got food on his plate while Colt and Rocky ate their food in silence they weren't food crazed like their younger brother who always have to have food twenty fours a day.

_"So is anyone excited for school to be starting next week?" _The boys mother asked.

_"I am mom."_ Tum-Tum said.

_"I guess we all are." _Rocky said.

Colt wasn't really ready for school, but he decided to pretend that he was, because Amanda was ready for school to start and the two of them are in the same class together he was hoping that the two of them have the same classes together. The boys, their mother, and Amanda ate dinner the remaining dinner until they were all finished of course Amanda had to be back home after they were finished dinner at their house.

Colt decided to walk Amanda home the two of them walked out of the front door and they both walked across the street to her house Colt didn't want this to end, but he had to since she had to be inside the house and Amanda turned around to look over at him with a smile he could tell that she had a great time with him today the both of them went skateboarding together for a while then coming back to look at the sky and having dinner with his family he knew this was a goodbye, but he could always see her tomorrow.

_"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _Amanda said.__

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow bye." Colt said.__

"Bye Colt," Amanda said_._

Colt watched Amanda go inside of her house and he watched her close the door then he turned around to start walking back towards his house he knew that Rocky is going to ask him if he has asked her out yet which he didn't at all and he's probably going to ask her out sometime before or starting school. Colt walked inside the house to see Rocky was standing on the first step looking over at Colt wondering if he asked her out yet or not.

_"So did you ask her out yet?" _Rocky asked.

_"No I didn't ask her out yet." _Colt said.

_"Well you better get busy asking her out, because some guys might take her away from you and knowing the stubborn you would fight the guys who tries to take Amanda away from you." _Rocky said.

Colt heard his brother saying that any guy would take his crush away and he got the stubborn part right knowing him with a bad temper he would fight with any guy who tried to get with his crush and he needed to ask her very fast before anyone takes her away from him.  
Rocky and Colt decided to walk up the stairs towards their room to see that Tum-Tum was already asleep and Colt climbed on the top bunk while Rocky got onto his own bed. Rocky turned out the lights and all three of the boys fell asleep of course Colt was dreaming about Amanda again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the story you guys and chapter 2 would be here pretty soon I hope you guys enjoyed it again I'm sorry if it wasn't that great, because I haven't wrote a story in a while and I figure this would be my worth of writing for a while anyways chapter 2 would be here pretty soon I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

- ~*Skaterchick*~


End file.
